Shadows of Another
by QueenAley49
Summary: Dark Link, learns one night that he's not the only shadow in Hyrule. DarkLinkxSheik


Second story on FFN! YAY!!!!! Really excited! I basically wrote this all in one night, so if it doesn't make a whole bunch of sense, that's why. I'm sorry if it's like really crappy,but I'm really happy with it. Okay, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters or anything pertaining to it

---------------------------------------

-Sheik was sitting on the large tree that overlooked Lake Hylia playing her harp. It was nothing specific, just basically strumming something that sounded pleasing to the common ear. She leaned her head back and looked up at the stars. It was a very clear night, the moon was full and many stars dotted the inky black sky.

Sheik then looked back up and scanned the area around her making sure there was nobody in sight. When she saw than no one was around she unbound the wrappings from around her face and let them flutter in the breeze to the ground. A pale gray hand then caught the tattered white bindings before they fell into the dirt. His red eyes studied the cloth; he then looked up where it came from.

"Are you not going to play me anymore of that beautiful music?" He asked. Startled, Sheik then fell out of the tree onto the small island that was above the Water Temple. The young man then laughed. She looked at the young man alarmed with her right hand trying to cover her face.

"Who are you?" She hissed through her teeth. Because she was trying to cover her face, Sheik could not see his shocking appearance

"Why, I am Dark Link, otherwise known as Dark. I prefer to be called Dark, for I am no longer a shadow of the person I was created to destroy" He said taking his cap off of his head and then bowing to her.

"Why did you scare me like that?" Sheik asked Dark getting up from her position and walking over to him and taking her wrappings from his hands and turning around to secure them tightly around her face.

"I did not mean to startle you, just to make you aware that I was here, and that I greatly admire your music" Dark told Sheik once again walking up behind her. Sheik's red eyes then narrowed as she turned to face him. But when she looked into his eyes, her own became wide. His eyes were similar to hers. His irises were scarlet, surrounded by dark gray corneas.

"Is there something on my face?" Dark asked Sheik noticing her stare.

Sheik blushed and then turned away from him to hide it.

"N-no, I-I just got caught up in something" Sheik said fumbling with her fingers.

"_He looks so much like the Hero of Time, but…he can't be. Link's hair is golden blonde like the sun, and this…Dark's hair is black, like the midnight sky" _She looked back at him and saw him crouched down and drawing a fairy in the dirt. She chuckled to herself and turned back around. She then remembered something he said to her.

"_Why, I am Dark Link, otherwise known as Dark. I prefer to be called Dark, for I am no longer a shadow of the person I was created to destroy" _

Those words played through, then rewound and played through again and again for a minute then she was taken from her daze by Dark's voice.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to join me in the water?" Dark said walking past her, taking off his boots, belt, tunic and cap leaving him in only his white tights.

Sheik blushed at the sight of his bare god like chest and at his offer to swim with him.

"I'm not that good of a swimmer" Sheik confessed.

"**Sure** you're not, you just don't want to be alone in this big lake with a looker like me do you?" Dark asked her cocking an eyebrow and slipping into the cold water. "Besides, it's cold in here, I need somebody else to keep me warm" Dark said splashing some of the water on Sheik.

"Stop that! It's **way** too cold for me to get in there" Sheik exclaimed hugging herself to keep her body warmth to herself.

"Aww! You look cold, why don't you come in here and I can help you out with that?" Dark said with a mischievous smile.

Sheik didn't know what to do, yes she was cold and she **desperately **wanted to get into the water with him, he was so handsome, and he seemed so nice. Yes he was a little strange, but maybe that was one of the things that Sheik liked about him.

"Okay fine, I'll get in with you, on one condition" Sheik said holding up her index finger.

"And that is?" Dark asked looking up at Sheik.

"I get to keep my wrappings on" She said pointing to her wrappings that were bound to her head that hid her face.

Dark sighed deeply and consoled over the idea in his head for a bit.

"Won't they get wet if you wear them in the water?" Dark asked her thinking he had her cornered.

"It doesn't matter if they get wet, as long as it covers my face it's fine" Sheik said walking to the water's edge and stopping momentarily where the cold water met her ankles.

"Come on, don't just stand there. Come in here with me" He said with a smile on his face as he swam over to her and grasped her ankle with a gentle grip and pulled her quickly into the water.

Sheik fell into the icy cold water with a yelp. When she told him she didn't swim well, she meant it. She only got into water when she really, **really **needed to. She grappled onto Dark and held onto him as tightly as she could. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"L-like I said I-I d-don't s-swim well" She said shivering into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were just trying to get out of it. Don't worry; I'm not going to let you go" Dark whispered into her ear. His arms held her at the waist, keeping her head out of the water. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the question that was eating away at Sheik on the inside finally came out.

"Do you remember what you said earlier when you said that you weren't a shadow anymore?" Sheik asked Dark twirling the ends of his black locks between her middle and index fingers.

"Yes, I do remember. Why?" Dark asked slightly tightening his hold on Sheik's body.

"Well, I was just wondering, what did you mean by a shadow? I don't understand" She said leaning her head on Dark's broad shoulder. Sheik felt Dark's body tense under hers.

"I was created by Ganon. Created by him to kill Link, or the Hero of Time as he's known so famously by. After he defeated me in the confine that was the damned room in the Water Temple that never changed. The same endless sight of nothing but that tiny sand island and that dead tree smack dab in the middle. Sorry, sorry, got kind of off track. But yes I was defeated by Link and when I had been beaten my real self, my blood lust was gone and I turned into a…somewhat real person. Like what you see right now" Dark explained.

"Oh, I see now. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, you didn't have to explain if you didn't want to" Sheik told Dark, starting to relax in his strong arms.

"No, it's fine. I didn't mind. And now you, Princess Zelda, when did you plan on telling me that you were the Princess of all of Hyrule?" Dark asked with impatience in his voice.

"No, no, no, no Dark, I'm not Zelda, I'm Sheik. I'm…I'm the Princesses shadow" Sheik said with tears forming her eyes. "So, when you say that you were so terribly wanting to kill your real self, I-I know what that's like. I look exactly like the Princess" Sheik said finally taking off the wrappings around her head. "That's why I wear these cursed things, because once they see my face they all say, 'Oh! Princess, we praise you wonderful princess!' then when they see my eyes they all reject me like I'm a venomous snake that could strike and kill at any moment" The large salty tears were now streaming down Sheik's face only to be wiped away by Dark's thumb.

Sheik blushed at the strange feeling of Dark's skin on hers. But she could not pull away. His flesh was so warm compared to hers.

"Well, to make you feel better. I will treat you like my own Princess, and it doesn't matter what other people do to you or say to you. Because they don't matter, they don't know what you and I have gone through. Sheik, I-I know I've only known you for a short time, but I feel that I'm already falling in love with you" Dark said placing his forehead on hers.

"Really?" Sheik whispered as she choked back a sob.

"Really" Dark said as he lifted her chin so they both could look into the others red eyes.

Sheik smiled as she felt Dark press his soft lips to hers. She was hesitant in kissing him back, but did once she had the feeling down. Dark pulled away and looked at her again. Her cheeks were flushed red and tear stained; her eyes were now filled with happiness.

"Let's go home" Dark said pulling her to the large island in the middle of the lake.

"Where would that be exactly?" She asked climbing onto the edge and wringing out her hair with both of her hands before standing.

"Who knows? Maybe if we're lucky we'll find it along the way"

**END**

-----------------------------------

So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? PLEASE tell me what you thought and **PLEASE **be nice about it!!!!! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it!!!


End file.
